


Just Extras

by Papillon10



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alix Kubdel cameo, F/M, Fluff, Félix and Bridgette cameo, They don't know each other here, no miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillon10/pseuds/Papillon10
Summary: Paris, the city of love, perfect for a romantic movie...Both Marinette and Adrien are picked to be extras in a movie. Staying at the same table, they're supposed to talk and the two strangers start feeling more and more confortable with each other. What happens when the simple conversation turns into flirting, though?





	Just Extras

**Author's Note:**

> Neither the idea, nor the personages belong to me (if I were Thomas Astruc season two would have already finished airing...)  
> I found the prompt on tumblr and I only made it turn into this. Enjoy :))

  
The dark-haired girl sighed as she went around the corner and took in the scenary before her. She only wanted to buy herself a book from the bookshop she frequented on that street, but looks like on that very street a scene from an upcoming movie was just about to be shot (if she were to admit, the street was quite beautiful: old buildings, that bookshop that seemed a part from the Diagon Alley itself, the cafés with tables outside, the pavement, the flowers, indeed a peaceful atmosphere, just perfect for a movie).

There were a lot more people than usually (seems like everybody knew about the movie...except her) and most of them were gathered in front of her bookshop. Some were busy with setting the scene and preparing the cameras, while the others, the spectators were curiously looking around and chatting, waiting for the actors to make their appearance and the filming to begin. There were mostly middle-aged couples and children with their parents. She could probaly get to where she wanted; there were not that many people in her way and she wouldn't get on anybody's nerves...hopefuly (she really wanted that book; she had been waiting for it for a few months and that day it had just been released). The only problem was that she really didn't want to attract any attention upon herself...

  
"Damn it!" she thought, "why did Alya have to be called by her boyfriend now of all times?! What could have been just so urgent that he needed her right now?!"

  
Indeed her friend had just left, for something important concerning her boyfriend had come up. The girl would have been quite helpful, for she had a special talent in making Marinette come to her senses and giving her courage. Thinking about how her best friend would have probably laughed at her shyness and made her walk forward to buy the book she wanted so much, the dark-haired girl took in a deep breath and started walking toward the brick-walled bookshop.

  
"You!" the sudden shout made her jump a little.

  
"Maybe it's not directed at me" she said to herself, but she turned her head toward the set nonetheless.

  
No such luck...

  
A woman with a clipboard in hand and a smile on her lips had her gaze unmistakably diracted at her. The girl quirked an eyebrow and pointed a finger at herself. Her silent question was answered by a quick nod from the woman already coming toward her.

  
"We need some extras for the background. You don't have to do much, just sit there, drink a coffee and talk to someone while the actors go on with their lines at a table in your vicinity. The drink's on us, by the way. So come on, what do you say?"

  
"Err... there are so many other people... I don't really... I was just.." she was perfectly aware she was rambling, but sue her! she didn't like being the center of attention and pretty much everyone was looking at her now.

  
"Oh come on, it won't be for long and it's a once in a lifetime occasion being in a movie, don't you think?"

  
She sighed resignated and followed the enthousiastic red-headed woman whose tone did not really leave room for denying the offer.

  
"I'm Tikki, by the way. You were right, there is quite a crowd but we need teenagers or young adults and you seem to be 17 or 18, so just perfect. You can sit there." Tikki said, pointing over her showlder to a table behind, not looking up from some papers.

  
The girl was confused. There were three tables Tikki could have meant, which one was she supposed to sit at? She voiced her question, but the red-headed seemed quite distracted and with a quick "that one near the pot of flowers", she started walking toward a man that was probably the director. One little problem though: there were pots of flowers everywhere... Guess she'd have to choose then...

  
At one of the tables three girls were deeply engaged in a discussion and she thought she shouldn't disturb them. Next to them was a pink-haired girl sitting by herself. She seemed nice, so the dark-haired girl started walking toward her, only a young man reached the pink-haired before she could, so that left her only one other option: a table to the left where a blond boy, her age maybe, was sipping from a mug with a steaming liquid in it.

  
"Oh God..." she muttered inaudibly. The boy was actually the first person she had spotted...

  
"Let's do it! she thought. "I guess it really is a once-in-a-lifetime thing... I mean, how many have the chance to appear in a movie?

Maybe I'll even make a new friend today..." by now, she was beside the blond.

  
"Umm hey! Can I sit here?" she asked with a smile, indicating the seat in front of him.

  
"Sure!" came his answer, followed by a beaming smile. "I'm Adrien!"

  
"Marinette. Nice to meet you!" she beamed, putting her purse on the table and sitting.

  
"So I suppose you were picked randomly from the street too?" he quirked an eyebrow, locking his green eyes with the girl's blue ones and never ceasing to smile.

  
Marinette was no coward. Yes, she may be shy from times to times, she may be insecure every now and then, but also, when a spurge of confidence would come, nobody would make her step back. One might even say she was a walking oxymoron. That was one of those moments.

  
She was convinced she should take full advantage of the occasion, so what if that guy was too handsome for his own good and what of his smile could melt an iceberg and his gaze could make you feel as if spring were there and everything was coming back to life after a never-ending winter, and what if... Ok, maybe her inner speech had started to be just a little too long, but returning to the initial point, what if all those were true? She loved making friends and thoroughly living every moment, therefore she would not miss the opportunity!

  
"Yeah... Looks like nowadays one can't even go buy a book without being chosen to appear in a movie." she said chuckling, gathering all the confidence she knew she had inside. "Tell me, _monsieur,_ how comes you are here?"

  
"You know... The usual. Taking a break from some work, going for a stroll with a friend, him suddenly remembering he had some huge thing to sort out and leaving, bumping into this fuss, getting dragged at a table by that red-headed that makes it impossible for you to refuse her..."

  
"Oh! You mean Tikki?"

  
"Guess that's her name."

  
With a giggle, Marinette continued: "Yeah, she knows how to make you give in, but I guess we should take advantage, right?"

  
"The truth has been spoken!" he said with a dramatic tone. "Let's begin with the usual: tell me something, relevant or not, you decide, about you."

  
"Well, I'm almost 18, my biggest dream is to become a fashion designer, I love reading and I'm one of Jagged Stone's biggest fan... And I live in a bakery. And I don't know why but I have the feeling I have seen you smewhere before." she concluded rising an eyebrow.

"So pleased to be your friend! Can we go visit that bakery of yours now?" You could hardly make the pause between the two sentences spoken by the eager boy, however his voice held a hint of amusement. He even made a move as if to stand up, but when Marinette started laughing, he burst out as well.

  
"Look who's got quite the sweet tooth!" she said, still smiling.

  
"What an understatement." his fits of laughter were barely interrupted by the (obvious) statement.

  
"Oh, but that's not fair! You haven't told me anything about you yet, beside your name, of course." she pouted mockingly.

  
"We shall fix that then, m'lady!" he hesitated a little before continuing, though. Adrien was a little susurprised she didn't recognise him (there was a close call, but that didn't count as recognising him), even more so considering she had said she wanted to be in the fashion industry. This, however, didn't upset him. On the contrary. She could have been a good friend for him, he had seen it in her, and he wanted her to see him for who he really was, not what he pretended to be more often than not: the perfect Son, the perfect model, the perfect everything... For now he was not that Adrien Agreste. He was only Adrien.

  
"I'm 18, I love physics, I love cats and I have an _amewzing_ sense of humour."

  
Their expressions were total opposites. While Marinette was incredulous, he was sporting a huge grin.

  
"Tell me that was not a cat pun..."

  
"But why, m'lady, it was _purrfect_!"

  
"That's it! Now I'm the one leaving."

  
"What a pity you are _supawosed_ to stay here until the filming is over." he said feigning desolation, but immediatly starting to grin again. "Looks like you're stuck with _mew_."

  
"Don't push it, _chaton_!"

  
"I deserved that! The _pet_ -name. It simply fits! If I'm a kitty, then you're _ma minette_!" his cheerful laugh was only encouraged by a groan from the blue eyed girl.

  
"I can't believe you've just made a pun from my name!"

  
"You asked for it!"

  
"I thought you said you loved physics. Puns and physics simply don't work together!" her tone was both amused and exasperated, and her words were accompanied by wide gestures made with her hands. Adrien was sure he already liked that girl...

  
"Oh and how well they fit together, though! The two of them combined make a _force_ to be reckoned with!"

  
"Urgh... What did I ever do wrong to deserve this?!"

  
"You're hurting me, m'lady!" he said, putting a hand over his heart.

  
They were acting as if they had known each other since kindergarten. Playful banter and little nothings about who they were blended together all through their discussion. Nothing but the person in front of them mattered, thus the two of them didn't even realise when the actors took their places at a near table. Both him and her were gesturing widely, laughing out loud and teasing each other while telling stories and answering silly questions.

  
"Why would your friend wear such a costume for a secret party?!" asked Marinette giggling just after Adrien finished telling her about a somewhat secret surprise birthday party his best buddy had thrown for him when they were 15 and his father didn't allow him to have one (as for the reason why he was not allowed to have a birthday party, Adrien brushed it off as soon as it came up).

  
"It's been more than three years and I am still unaware of his reasons! He's pretty crazy, but to say he's a good friend would be an understatement. I wouldn't change him for anything!"

  
"I know what you mean. I have a crazy of a journalist for a best friend and she can annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but also confort me and make me laugh and understand me better than anyone else. Alya is just the best when it comes to being a best friend!"

  
"Wait, Alya? Journalist? Runs that blog dedicated to an unknown designer that calls themselves 'Ladybug'? Brown hair? Red streaks? Greenish eyes? Glasses? A mole near one of her eyebrows?"

  
Now Marinette was just confused. "Have Adrien and Alya ever met?" was the sole question present in her mind. At least he didn't seem to know who 'Ladybug' was...

  
"Yeah..." at her hesitant answer Adrien let out a laugh.

  
"I think I know how comes fate made it possible for us to meet today. Doesn't she have a boyfriend named Nino, for any chance?"

  
"Yeah, she does, but what does it have to do with your previous statement?"

  
"Nino is the best friend I've told you about and he had been telling me about his girlfriend and this blue-eyed beauty that's her best friend and why she would be such a good match for me. He's also the one I came here with, but he had left just before you arrived here. What a coincidence..."

  
Marinette didn't really take in the compliment Adrien had payed her, for revelation dawned on her and the next words came out of her mouth before she could actually think about them.

  
"You're the 'hot stuff'!"

  
A slight blush made its way on Adrien's cheeks, but it was not even close to the fierce red adorning Marinette's. Her mouth was agape, eyes as big as saucers.

  
"...Shoot!" she said mortified; Adrien just giggled.

  
"I get you've been told about me too, then?"  
She hesitated, still horrified by her slip-up.

  
"...Yes" her hesitation was now gone, making room for breathless stammering. "She wouldn't tell me your name, just that you were a sight for sore eyes and that you're very very very smart and now I'll just shut up!"

  
The only thing she needed was a hole to die in...

  
"And was she right, princess?" he quirked an eyebrow, enhancing the playful tone present in his voice. He couldn't help teasing her. However, he really was curious about what she thought about him.

  
A brand new blush appeared on the dark-haired girl's face, but she told herself she wouldn't let herself be intimidated by his teasing. So she started teasing him too.

  
"Hmm... I don't know about it yet. Maybe y-yes (damn it, I stuttered!), maybe not..." keeping her face straight and the thoughtful expression still on, she continued:

"I'm more intrested though in where that nickname has come from."

"Well, I thought of you as a veritable lady when we started talking, but now that I know you're the sweet girl Nino's been telling me about, I know you sure are more of a princess than a mere lady." his statement was followed by a wink, however the fact that he brought a hand to scratch the back of his neck proved that he was somewhat nervous.

  
"Would that make you my _prince_ , then?" if he wanted to flirt, flirt would he get (although she did not consider herself an expert at it). Two could play the game, even more so now that her confidence was back.

"But as I've already told you, I would've pegged you for a sweet kitten rather than a prince. Blame it on that happy gleam in your eyes, and that ruffled hair of yours, and let's not forget the cat puns now." she said with a cooing voice and Adrien started thinking of himself as a dead man, because Nino was so damn right, and he knew it was him and Alya that made it so they could meet there. Fortunately he had just the right remark regarding his princess' comment, and that would give him enough time to regain his composure.

  
"Maybe I'm the kitten that would be transformed back into a charming prince by his beautiful princess with a sweet, loving kiss!" he said, already leaning forward.

  
Marinette, too, was on the verge of dying. She would find Alya, kill her and her boyfriend, then ressurect them and kiss them and thank them for giving her the chance to meet that boy. In spite of her inside screaming at the oh so cheesy pick-up line (a sweet one nonetheless) she booped his nose, making him stay straight in his chair once again.

  
" I think it wouldn't hurt if you stayed a kitten a little longer, _mon chaton._ Enough ego-boosting for you today." she added with a giggle and Adrien was sure enough close to being killed by that girl.

  
Their flirting would have continued, had they not been so rudely interrupted by a tap on Marinette's showlder. The same red-headed woman was staying beside them, now accompanied by a black-haired man with green, piercing eyes and a scowling face. He was the one to speak first:

  
"See those two over there?" he pointed to a couple sitting at a table beside them, both the girl and the boy looking their way and barely holding in their laughter. Adrien recognised them on the spot and Marinette had a pretty good idea about who they were.

  
"They are the ones supposed to look like falling in love, not you two. You only had to stay there and talk.Talk.That'all. Now please get out of my set and continue your date somewhere else!" continued the man almost shouting.

A giggle escaped the girl who was more than certainly the actress, and Marinette, although mortified, was ready to start giggling herself.

  
Tikki, on the other hand, shrugged and with a gentle smile on her lips and a knowing look in her eyes, said:

"Excuse my husband. He's forgotten what's like to be young and in love. Have a nice day, you two!" and she started going back to the annoyed man. "By the way," she added, looking once more at Marinette, "I pointed at the table to the right."

  
"...Oops" thought Marinette. She returned her gaze to the boy beside her who was smiling widely, his cheeks slightly red and his right hand stretched toward her.

  
"What do you say if we followed the man's advice, princess? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

  
"I might have to consider it a little. I mean, it's kinda your fault that I lost the once-in-a-lifetime chance to be in a movie..." she tried staying serious (and Adrien almost believed her, had she not let the corners of her lips twitch up into a smile) but it was too hard to say no to him, therefore she continued, taking his hand: "Oh, who am I kidding, are we going or not, kitty?"

  
Unbeknowest to them, in the eyes of the blond boy who was the actor (a boy the same age as them probably, or slightly older) flickered a mischevious look.

  
"Don't forget to invite us to your wedding, Adrien!" he said laughing and returning to facing his partner. Both Adrien and Marinette started laughing (although both of them were now fiercely blushing) while going out in the street (even more crowded now), holding hands. The book Marinette wanted was long forgotten (who needed to read about a love story when you could live your own, after all?) and both the blond's and dark-haired girl's phones had received two almost identical (still unseen) messages from their best friends (who had indeed met in the crowd and watched the whole thing from the first row) calling dibbs on being the best man, respectively the maid of honor at their wedding.

  
Locking gazes with Marinette, Adrien thought that being a model sure had its perks: he knew both actors and both Tikki and the director that had thrown them out, Plagg. Inviting them at their wedding would be a piece of cake. For goodness' sake, the boy was his cousin and he was pretty sure the girl he was acting with was his girlfriend... Or would be in the near future anyway.

  
"How come that guy knew your name, by the way? He was the lead actor, wasn't he? Félix Agreste."

  
Marinette's voice woke him up from his reverie.

  
"Yeah, that's him, but that's a story for another time. Now what do you say about some ice-cream?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language and if you spot any mistake, tell me about it in the comments.  
> If you like it, I will make a second chapter, but it all depends on the feedback.


End file.
